


Guarding the Historian

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard AU, F/M, JonxSansaFanFiction 12 Days of Shipping, More tags to come when I continue it, Will most likely continue this when I have time, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Sansa Stark is a bounty hunter who’s hit a slow point in her business. One call from a mysterious Jon Snow and she’s hiring herself out as a personal bodyguard! Violence possible, sex is not apart of the job description and falling in love is almost a guarantee! When you have a stalker and your life is in danger, who you gonna call? Sansa Stark, bounty hunter!





	Guarding the Historian

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do the '12 days of shipping' on tumblr, but I had tons of things to do and lost track of time and Spring semester starts tomorrow, so I won't have time to really write sadly. I was able to crank this out in an hour and I would actually like to continue this at another time, but for now enjoy!
> 
> P.S - if and when I decide to continue with this the rating will go up for explicit sexual content and violence, but this snippet doesn't have any such thing so no warnings!

 

 

Sansa was shocked at the large house she drove up to. It had to be three stories high and lord only knew how much square footage, enough to be considered a mansion if nothing else. She whistled low as she drove her car along the round about till she was parked in front of the front door. She turned her car off and just stared for a moment. She had the right address, didn’t she? Pushing her sunglasses up over her head she reached over to search through the papers that littered her passenger seat to pull out the scrape of paper that which held the information she needed.

“Address is right,” Sansa mumbled before tossing it back. Well she wasn’t going to get paid sitting in her car, gawking at the house of her client. Drawing out a sigh, she pushed her door open and proceeded to the front door. She admired the stonework as she rung the doorbell, hearing the thundering sound of it ringing throughout the house. The doorbell could very well wake the dead, she mused.

It took a few moments before she could hear the locks being unleashed then the door cracked open just enough for her to make out a dark eye.

“Yes?” the voice that belonged to the lone eye asked. It was deep voice, one that belonged to a man. Sansa put up her best smile, hoping she looked presentable enough. The call was last minute, asking for a consultation and she hadn’t been to the dry cleaners yet for her normal suit affair, so it was nice dark jeans and flattering, yet sensible blouse instead.

“Hello, I’m Sansa Stark. I spoke to a ‘Mr. Snow’ about needing to hire a personal bodyguard?” Almost a minute passed before he spoke again, in that time Sansa felt her smile start to waver under the piercing stare of the lone eye, she did have the right place? She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her smile on.

“Alright,” he finally responded then shut the door to release more locks. Apparently, he was all about his security and privacy.

Once the door fully opened she was able to make out the man hidden inside. There standing before her was a man only about an inch shorter than herself when she wasn’t wearing heels, dark curly hair framed his face and in desperate need of a brush. He wore circle framed glasses down the bridge of his nose, a scruffy beard around his mouth and lining his jaw along with a cigarette hanging between his full lips while the rest of his attire was concealed in a house robe though it appeared he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath.

Sansa glanced down at his bare and hairy legs, and possibly wasn’t wearing any pants either.

“Come along then,” he mumbled, waving her in. There was half a second thought of maybe this being a bad idea, bounty hunting was one thing while being a bodyguard was a total other monster in its own, but she was lacking funds right now and the background check on ‘Jon Snow’ came out fine.

He was an unremarkable man, a history buff who spent his livelong day righting manuscripts for universities and editing history books for schools. He was well regarded in the schooling and history community, a celebrity if you will, but as Sansa dug deeper she found that he was a secluded man, keeping well to himself and only making appearances while he absolutely has too.

All in all, he was a rich, history loving hermit.

Stepping inside she tried to keep her jaw from dropping as she took in the architecture of the foyer with it’s vaulted ceiling, crown molding and beautiful chandelier that dangled overhead. She took notice of the paintings on the wall as she followed the man she believed to be Jon Snow through to what looked to be the den. Sansa did let her jaw drop now as she took in the mess of the room. The coffee table had papers and books covering the surface as did the flooring by the coffee table and most of the four walls of the den had stacks of books leaning precariously against them.

Great, this room was a definite fire hazard, she thought as Jon moved some books around, so she could take a seat on the couch while he preoccupied the chair across from the couch. Sansa sat down on the edge of the seat, clasping her hands together as she glanced around herself before centering her eyes on the man across from her. He seemed to be taking her in as she was with his home, his dark eyes regarding her silently as she waited for him to say anything, hell to even introduce himself.

Finally, she had enough. “Are you Jon Snow?” Sansa asked slowly. He nodded briefly before responding, “Aye, I’m Jon Snow and you are not exactly what I pictured when I called your company.” Sansa bit the inside of her cheek to keep the grimace from showing, she got this a lot and she also had a tendency to prove them wrong as well.

“Yes, well I normally do bounty hunting and small guarding jobs, so at the moment it is just me.” He didn’t frown at her words like most of her clients did, he didn’t express anything at all really. Sansa could work with anger, or frustration and annoyance, she couldn’t work with no emotion though. “I have a good reputation and an hundred percent capture rate for my bounties. I am a third degree blackbelt, firearm trained with a carry and conceal permit, and I have knowledge of security systems and hacking abilities. I am more than capable of being a personal bodyguard for how ever long you require of it,” Sansa finished proudly, smiling confidently at the end.

Jon took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly to fill the air between them. Sansa withheld any coughing though the smoke choked her, instead she waved the smoke away from her face.

“I know your credentials Miss Stark, I wouldn’t have called if I hadn’t,” Jon started, he didn’t sound smug, just factual in an almost droning voice that reminded her of the many history teachers of her high school days. “I was just expecting…buffer, more muscular than what you are is all.” Sansa nodded, this wasn’t her first rodeo and she knew people underestimated her abilities which only hindered them in the end.

“I get that a lot, but trust me when I tell you that underestimating me is the first mistake everyone makes.” Jon smirked at her words, giving a small nod in consideration as he eyed her over.

“Aye, I can see that,” he commented as he took another drag. “So, my reasoning for your services is because I am dealing with a stalker.” Sansa felt her eyes widen, a stalker for a history researcher? “At first, I thought it was normal fan, I get fan mail occasionally, but then I received this.” Jon reached over, digging through his mess of papers before producing an envelope. Sansa took it, peering inside to find a typed letter.

She read over it quickly, frowning at the words of aggression and stalkerish vibes she got from the letter.

_Dear Jon Snow,_

_I watch you everyday, I see you through your windows as you move from kitchen to den to your bedroom in the back of the house. I know when you wake in the middle of the night, I know the times you feed your dog and let him out and I know when you need to leave the house. You will regret what you did to me, you will regret your success and you will regret ever crossing paths with me._

_Yours truly,_

Whomever it was the send this very clearly wanted Jon dead without saying it in so many words. Knowing his schedule during the day, stating how much the stalker watches Jon’s movements that tells of many stakeouts, and telling him he would regret his actions towards the stalker. It was personal, aggressive and worrying to say the least. Sansa looked up to see Jon crouched forward with his hands clasped together and his elbows braced on his knees as he stared hard at the letter in her hand.

“Do you know who it could possibly be?” she asked first, the most obvious question that probably had the least obvious answer. Jon reached over the tap the end of his cigarette into an ash tray then shrugged uselessly.

“Not that I can think of.” Sansa frowned.

“Do you have any enemies, clearly you know this person and made an enemy out of them, any idea at all?” she pressed on, hoping he would come up with someone. He looked exasperated though, frustration edging around his features as he shrugged once more.

“I’ve been through this with the police, no I cannot think of anyone I had crossed to result in this! But dealing with history, researching and discussing can lead to many disagreements among historians. It can get cutthroat when a theory is derailed because of someone else, I’m not innocent of debunking false information,” Jon stated wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I admit I’m not an easy person to get along with, nor am I very social and likable either, but I’ve never done anything to justify this type of anger and threat.”

Sansa watched Jon carefully, looking for signs of lying, but every word that came out of his mouth seemed to be the truth in his mind. She eyed the dark circles around his eyes along with his hair that also was greasy like he needed a shower and his seemingly pale complexion. He’s not sleeping, probably not eating well and overall not taking good care of himself, she thought then added as he dug his cigarette into the ashtray and light another one up, he’s also change-smoking too.

“Mr. Snow, can I speak with you freely?” He arched a brow at her question before shrugging with a nod. “Through my observations I’ve concluded you are a recluse, anti-social, suffering from both anxiety and insomnia which leads to depression along with no appetite and the lack of care for oneself. I’m also sure you have a healthy case of paranoia considering all the locks at the front door. The letter stated you have a dog? Guard dog, or companion?” Jon seemed speechless for a moment, mouth hanging open with his cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

“Uh, yes, I have a dog. Mostly companion, but he has wolf blood in him so he’s large and if need be could protect me,” Jon stated then called out the name ‘Ghost’. It wasn’t long before a massive dog that bordered on wolf padded through the door. He was pure white with almost glowing red eyes, she could see the wolf in him by how huge he was and his shape. Ghost came over to sit by Jon’s side, he placed a hand on his head, rubbing through the white fur there.

“He’s massive,” Sansa couldn’t help but comment, she had never seen a dog so big. Jon smirked.

“Everything here is,” he muttered, and she snorted, hoping he was jesting with her.

“Well, let me ask you, when was the last time you left your home?” Sansa inquired lightly, crossing her legs as she waited. She had a feeling it has probably been awhile considering his paranoia.

“Two weeks maybe, possibly three.” Jon shrugged.

“You have your groceries delivered I presume?” she asked next, making a mental list of his answers. He nodded though frowned as he considered her words.

“Am I truly that big of a paranoid person?” he asked her seriously, tapping off his ashes as Ghost slid down to the floor where he laid his head on his legs. Sansa smiled encouragingly.

“Well, you are being stalked which can make a person paranoid. So, moving on, what are the perimeters that you require of me?”

Jon eyed her over once more. “I need you to be my bodyguard. Check the security of my home day and night, inspect the food coming in, if I could go out for whatever reason you will be by my side, and I insist that you stay here for the duration of your services as I require them.”

“How long do you believe that will be?” Sansa didn’t feel the same uneasy she did when she first came in the house. Looking at Jon now with all this information, he didn’t look so ominous as he first appeared.

“I have an award ceremony to attend in six weeks, I think whomever it is threatening me has to do with me possibly receiving an award for my work. Hopefully by then we can have this whole situation figured out and done with,” Jon said tiredly, his shoulders sagging.

“I’m not exactly cheap, Mr. Snow,” Sansa announced lightly, six weeks of staying here, day and night security wouldn’t be a cheap affair. Jon rolled his eyes as he stood abruptly, she followed his stance.

“Does it look like I am lacking in funds, Miss Stark?” Jon asked sarcastically, waving a hand outward to indicate the mansion they stood in.

“I guess not,” she mumbled.

“Six weeks at whatever the charge, do we have a deal?” he questioned as he placed his hand out to shake on it. Sansa smiled confidently, six weeks would be a piece of cake. Maybe she’d be able to afford that new laptop after this was all said and done.

“We’ve got ourselves a deal,” she declared, taking a hold of his hand for a firm handshake.

And so it begins…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy and fingers crossed I'll be able to post some writing in the next few weeks while I juggle school and work (ugh)! 
> 
> So I decided to go with Sansa being the bodyguard for something different and an AU at that! I normally don't like doing that but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know whatcha think! ^_~


End file.
